


Lost and found

by youcancallmewhateverbutarabella



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Bonding, Cute, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Shopping Malls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcancallmewhateverbutarabella/pseuds/youcancallmewhateverbutarabella
Summary: In which Alex finds a crying kid in a shopping mall and decides to help him find his dad not even knowing that it'll change his life...





	1. Chapter 1

-Hey Al,please don't forget to buy those drumsticks too!It's really important,mate-he could hear Matt talking on the phone.-And Breana needs napkins,something lovely she says...

God,how he hated shopping...Especially in big shopping centres like this one,filled with people and noise,everyone in a hurry,stupid girls shoting him flirty looks...he could feel himself shiver due to the annoyance and discomfort he felt.He only came to check the music store and now...

Heading out of the girliest store he had ever been to just to find some pretty napkins,another typical plaza-sound filled his ears.A kid was crying.How annoying!It was loud and as he continued to walk he spotted a little boy sitting on the edge of the huge indoor fountain,weeping desperately.Alex couldn't help but notice that the child was totally alone,his parents nowhere to be seen...And all those so-busy people kept on passing by next to him without giving a damn.He couldn't resist it anymore so slowly walked to the little boy.

-Hey...-he started,a bit nervous because he never needed to talk to a kid before.-What's wrong,buddy?

The boy's head snapped up at him and he stopped weeping for a moment,his big teary hazel brown eyes examining him, and Alex was afraid he might have scared the kid.But no,he didn't, since as that got over the suprise,started to cry again.

-I-I lost me daddeh...-he mewled.

It was a bad idea.He had no clue what to do.He couldn't handle crying kids...

-NO!Don't cry!I...I'll help you!We'll find him!-Alex said quickly without thinking it through because he couldn't bare the noise any longer.

-R-realleh?-the child asked,a bit unsure,looking up with his sad puppy eyes,sobbing as he wiped his face with his small fists.

-Yeah,come!-Alex smiled at him,sure about that he looked like a kidnapper.Definetly a bad idea.

The boy hopped in front of him,fidgeting with his hands.-I'm Johnny.

-It's really nice to meet you,I'm Alex!-he said.-So,where did you see your dad for the last time?

-Um...-the boy looked around,his face expression was a bit confused.-Oh!In that shop-he pointed in the direction of a lot of people and maybe there was really a shop...maybe not...-we came out and...dunno...um...

-Okay...Well...let's go that way then...-Aex advised and Johnny had no problems with that.

It was really hard to keep an eye on him,Alex kind of understood why he got lost...he was small and in the rushing crowd it was even more complicated to follow his moves...after 5 steps Alex already couldn't see him.Damn...It seemed to be harder than he thought...

-ALEX!-he heared a tiny scream and he rushed though all people.

When the little boy saw him he runned to his direction,hiding behind him.Okay,maybe he was cute...

-What's wong?-Alex asked,petting his hair.He was too adorable.

-I don't like 'em dogs...-Johnny mumbled,hugging his leg tightly as the dog tried to approach him again,but the animal didn't stop so he went for another strategy and let out a high-pitched whine.

Alex quickly picked him up,not even thinking about it and the toddler wrapped his arms around his neck.

-Why is it allowed to bring dogs in?!-he sighed.-Whatever...let's go and find your dad.

Fortunately or not Johnny didn't mind being carried at all,what's more he really enjoyed being higher and seeing more stuff than people's legs and shopping bags.

-Do you live here Alex?-he asked playing with the zipper of Alex's leather jacket.

-I do,yeah.-he answered looking around even though he didn't know for sure how the kid's dad looked like.

-Me too,with daddeh.And you work?-he asked curious about everything.

-Yeah,I'm a teacher at the univeristy.-Alex smiled,strangely happy to chat with the child.-What's your dad like?

-Hmm...He's not tha' tall,maybeh a bit taller than ya...He has shortish hair now and...-Johnny seemed to be out of ideas.-I'll tell ya when I see him!-he grinned at Alex, statisfied with his idea.

-Okay.-the man laughed.-How old are you?

-I'm three...almost four.-came the answer.-You?

-32...a bit older.

-Daddeh too!I know this!OOOH!ALEX!Look!Pancakesss!!!-he shouted,making Alex giggle.

-You want some?

-YES!

After standing in a queue for longer than he planned and waiting for chocholate pancakes with gummy bears Alex felt oddly glad to see how happily Johnny ate the sugary dessert,already covering most of his hands and face with it.He was the cutest kid ever with his dark brown fuffy hair and big eyes and he had a really amazing Beatles T-shirt which was also adorable in this size.His parents had a good taste...and they were lucky to have him...  
Alex got into his thoughts about not having a family but luckily he got pulled put of it soon...

-'s a bit too...sticky...-Johhny said with his mouth full and Alex laughed,grabbing a tissue before he started to clean his hands.

In the end it was not only too sticky but too much as well so it was Alex who finished the pancake and then they could continue their journey.Johnny instantly reached for Alex to pick him up and it made him fall for the kid even more.He was angry at himself for enjoying it...

-Alex!Bunnies!-Johnny pointed at the pet store or more exactly at the small garden with rabbits in front of it.

-Yeah,they're cute...

-Let's pet theeeem!Pleassseee!-he whined.

-No...We should really find your dad,you know...And then he'll come back with you to pet bunnies,I'm sure...-he said but the kid just huffed.

-Aleeeex!PLEASEEE!-he tried a bit louder,pulling his hair softly and giving him the best puppy eyes ever.

-Later?After we find you dad?-his heart was aching but unfortunatelly he couldn't spend more time with Johnny...not while the child was lost...his parents must had been worried and searching...

-'kay...-he pouted.-But I wan'ed to do it wif you...

Maybe he should give in...

-JOHNNY!-someone shouted.

-Daddeh?-the toddler asked,looking around but they couldn't see who yelled.

-JOHNNYYY!-came the voice again and the kid jumped out of Alex's arms immediately as he spotted his dad.

The sight of the man falling into his knees and hugging his tiny body was really heart wrenching and touching...

-Oh God...Never do that to me again...-the boy's dad whispered not even scolding him.-How the hell did you manage,puppet?-he asked with disbelief and picked the kid up just like Alex did,kissing his cheek.

-I was wif Alex!-Johnny told his dad happily but he didn't seem to understand until his son pointed at the man standing nearby and Alex waved awkwardly.

-Oh Sorry I...I'm Miles!-he quickly put the child down,grabbing his little hand thightly.Alex noticed that he had the same accent as Johnny.Obviously.He wanted to slap himself for thinking about it and how he liked it...-Thank you so much for taking care of him and sorry if he was bothering you...

Alex wasn't suprised to see that the boy's dad was embarrassed too but couldn't prescind from how good the man looked like...normally he would have think that he was just his type but now it was Johnny's long lost dad...

-No,I...I really enjoyed spending time with him...he's great, really...-he said,smiling fondly at the little boy.-Um...I-I'm not a creep or something...

Miles laughed.

-And believe me I don't tend to loose my child...It's just...he needs to learn not to wander around especially in places like this...He's a way too young to run away with good-looking strangers...-he grinned and ruffled his son's hair while Alex blushed.

-Daddeh...-Johnny tugged his dad's hand.

Miles looked down but the toddler waved him closer to whisper into his ears so he bent down.Never expecting that his son will ask if he can go pet bunnies with Alex...

-If you want to,buddy...

-Yeeey!-he screamed running to Alex,stretching until the other man picked him up.Of course Alex did and it made Miles looking at them with wide eyes like he had seen a ghost.

-Oh,Sorry,I haven't asked if I can...-Alex stuttered not sure if it's polite to act like this with someone's kid.

-No it's...nothing...I'm just...shocked!-Miles laughed,still not believing what he was seeing.-I don't know what you've done to him...He usually doesn't like strangers and acts rude...

-Really?-now it was Alex's turn to get suprised.-He was acting totally fine and asked me a thousands of questions...-he chuckled.-So,you want to pet the bunnies now?-he asked Johnny witha smile and the boy nodded.

Johnny only left Alex when he ran to touch all the soft pets,trying to convince Miles to take one home but it was his dad who won the fight so the rabbits stayed where they were.After half an hour of running and hopping and chasing bunnies Johnny decided to head back to them,reaching for Alex again.Miles was almost offended but he was too amazed.Alex offered to carry him and walk them home since they lived close,as he got informed by Miles...As they were walking the little boy leaned his head on Alex's shoulder,playing with his chin-lenght hair,making him smile lovingly.

-You really like his hair,don't you,baby?-Miles asked,adoring them and the toddler nodded,pulling a curl of the long,wavy hair and watched as it straightened and then curled again as he let it go.Miles just giggled.

-Sorry,it's time for him to sleep and I guess he'll be out in any minute...We had a long day...-he explained but Alex didn't mind at all.

-Daddeeh...-came a muffled whine and the kid reached out for Miles who carefully took him away from Alex.

Johnny nuzzled his face into Miles' neck and fell asleep in no time.

-I really thought he'll betray me by falling asleep with you.-Miles laughed softly and pressed a kiss on the top of his baby's head.-He really likes you...I couldn't be more thankful...This lucky kid...getting lost but ending up like this...

Alex smiled too.

-Maybe it's because I bought him pancakes...with gummy bears.To be honest I didn't even know such a thing exsisted...

Miles chuckled.-It must be something to do with that...and thank you for buying him food.Even though I would have never let him eat something like that...

-If it makes it better I needed to eat more than a half of it,I guess he only like the topping...

The two of them shared a laugh and Miles stopped.They reached the house.

-Well...Thank you once again...

-It's nothing,really.I enjoyed spending time with him.He's the best kid ever.You and your wife are having a great luck.

Miles let out a nervous giggle.

-Well...It's just me who is...parenting him.But thanks,it means a lot...I... probably worry a bit too much since it's only the two of us and I let him disappear in a plaza...but I guess he's doing fine.Hope so...

-He definetly is.Most adorable and amazing kid ever.With a great style of clothes and music...-Alex grinned,making Miles laugh.He hadn't laughed this much for a long time...

-You know...I would like to thank you everything...maybe...if it's fine by you...we could have dinner or a coffee...Or I can take you two to a pet store to play with bunnies and eat crappy pancakes...

-Yeah,It'd be great!-Alex giggled,blushing slightly because it sounded a lot like a date...well,not the last one but the rest.-I'll give you my number...-and he did so.

-I'll call you then...-the other grinned.-Goodnight Alex.

-Goodnight Miles...

They headed into the house and Alex started his way home,finding himself smiling.Maybe helping that little boy out wasn't a bad idea at all but his best one ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

Alex didn't enjoy cooking at all because he barely had time and found it hard to concentrate on it for a long time...or just for a while...and he was terrible at it.It was like the whole kitchen conspired against him...So after almost missing out half of the ingredients and messing with the cooker for fifteen minutes he finally managed to get some things done...and started to regret he didn't just grabbed something from a fast food restaurant.But after all he was determined to make himself a proper dinner and he had time to do it which was rare.

Just as he was trying to get the vegetables into the boiling oil-with as much cauction as possible because he was a bit scared of doing it- his phone started to ring and he jumped,instantly dropping some carrotts on the ground and burning his hand.He grabbed it immediately,letting more veggies fall down and hissed painfully before taking his phone into his not-burnt hand and staring at it's screen angrily.Some number...must be a parent...or someone from school...

-Alex Turner!-he said quickly before putting his hand under cold water and it felt so good he almost made a sound.

-Hi!It's...Miles.Miles Kane.-came the answer and it sounded really familiar...but he didn't know why.

-Ummm...

-I'm Johnny's dad!-the man tried to help but he was just as lost.There were at about 5 Johhnys he taught...

-Johnny from...which class?-he asked finally.

-Huh?Oh...-there was a laugh and it just confused him more.-No,sorry,no no no...Johnny as...from the plaza...you know the kid you saved...

And he suddenly knew and he also remembered the handsome man and felt so embarassed...

-OH!Sorry...-he sighed and let out an awkward laugh.-Sorry it's just...I'm a teacher and parents are calling all the time and...yeah...

Miles just laughed and it made the other man remember more details,like how much he liked rhis laugh...

-I'm sorry I didn't know...-he was obviously grinning.-I'm not calling for my son's grades that can wait for a while I guess...But I remember promising you to thank everything properly and actually I'll have my mum to look after Johnny this Friday so maybe if you're free and all then we could have a dinner...?-he sounded a lot nervous,Alex didn't really understand why.He was more than happy to go out with Miles,especially to eat.

-Of course I am!-he smiled and they agreed on the place,the time...

*

Alex sighed frustatedly as he fixed his hair again in the reflection of his car's window for the tenth time at least.He was nervous.A lot.He wasn't the type who went on so many dates...he decided to try his best and not mess it up.

Miles was already waiting in front of the restaurant.It looked fancier than Alex imagined and Miles looked better than he remembered...God what was he doing,he wasn't a teenager anymore...it was serious.

-H-Hi!-he smiled.

-Hey!-Miles grinned at him.-You get here soon,la...

-Um...-he could feel his cheeks heating up just from a stupid nickname.-I finished a bit earlier at work...but you too...

-Well yeah,I live close so I just walked.-he shrugged and held the door for Alex who walked in and got even more amazed.

The place he entered looked like a castle...maybe the most beautiful building he had ever seen.Were they really about to eat here?

Miles moved casually inside and went to the recepcionist,said his name and then they were led to their table...becuase they had a table.Alex felt like he was in a dream.Even the chair was so comfortable he was sure he never wanted to leave...until...he opened the menu.And saw the prizes.And university teachers weren't payed that well.Maybe he could pay with his card...or ran away and withdraw money...no,then he would look dumb and broke...he was fucked.He never had this much money.

-You okay there?-Miles asked,looking at him with big eyes.

-Um yeah,yeah I just...-he gulped not knowing how to express himself.-Isn't this place a bit...expensive?

-Ah don't worry about it just choose whatever you want...-Miles waved him off and he looked at him with wide eyes.Who the hell this man was?-Really,I don't want you to feel uncomfortable...But I won't let you pay tonight!So...what do you prefer to drink?

-Before we start...please let me ask you a question...I'm sorry if it's impolite but...you aren't a drug dealer,are you?-he asked,mostly just out of joke but he was actually interested in Miles' job...

-Sorry but the answer is no,I'm far less interesting...-he laughed and ordered white wine.Alex preferred to drink that.And it was tasting just as perfect as it's price showed...and they told the waiter what they wanted to eat...Alex tried to choose something not that expensive but everything costed more than it expensive...

Miles asked him to talk about his job and seemed to enjoy listening to him as Alex got into a topics more and more until he felt Miles' eyes on him for a long time and he looked at him strangely...like...dreamily...

-What's that?I'm not boring you,am I?

-No,absolutely not...-he shook his head,smiling fondly.-I love the way you talk...a lot.I kind of understand that you're a professor...god I've never met with someone so clever I kind of feel like I'm undereducated.-he chuckled and Alex did too.

-But now it's actually a good time for me to ask what your job is...

-Totally.-Miles grinned.-I'm a musician.Or...used to be.I was in some bands and then went solo and since I have Johnny I'm just sort of collaborating and make some songs sometimes...

-Wow...-Alex wanted to listen to all his songs.-I guess I'll check you out later in some internet thingy...

Miles laughed.

-If you do,you'll need to tell me your opinion...even if you hate it!-Alex laughed and stated that he surely won't.

And it went on like this,they were talking about everyday things and really just getting to know each other better and the whole talk was so easy and unruffled...

But the idyll got ruined by Miles' phone.First he just cancelled it without looking but after it started to buzz again and again he excused himself and put it up.

-Quickly please...

There was a long silence as he listened to the person on the phone,looking a bit concerned.

-Try to make him hot chocolate...-another pause.-Tell him it's stupid and he shall just go to sleep...No...I...Yeah,you're right about that it's just...Okay,I'm coming.

Alex looked at him with a puzzled face expression not really understanding what was going on but Miles looked endlessly sad.

-Is everything alright?...-he asked gently but the other just shooked his head.

-I'm really,really sorry Alex but...I need to go and get Johnny...He's crying after me for an hour by now...-he said,biting into his bottom lip and Alex could feel himself getting worried too.-Shit I don't even have my car here...-Miles sighed.

-I can take you!

-No I can't make you to-

-Miles it's fine...come,I'll take you.-he said already standing up and let Miles pay.

As they got into the car Miles just became more stressed.

-It's all my fault...I almost never leave him alone...He should be able to be away from me by this age,shouldn't he?-he panicked.-And with his grandma...he should trust her more,he can't trust women easily,what if I'm ruining his life?!

-Miles you need to just...calm down a bit.I'm more than sure you're not ruining anything and he's really small I don't think it's a problem he misses his dad especially if you're always with him...We're there in 5 minutes and then he won't need to stay the night today,I'll drive you home.

-I think I'll need to come up with something more then a dinner if I ever want to thank you...

Alex just chuckled and they stopped the car.First Alex wanted to stay outside but Miles begged him to come,saying that his presence is calming and Johnny loved him so much...

The women who opened the door looked upset and distressed and she didn't say a word,not even to Miles as she shouted to Johnny.

The little boy ran out of the house in no time and Miles quickly picked him up,holding him close as Johnny cried out loud and pressed his face into his father's neck.His small hands were gripping into Miles' jacket tightly as he weeped and sobbed desperately like if the whole world was falling apart and Alex needed all his strenght not to tear up.He was amazed by how collected Miles remained,stroking his head and swaying with him softly.

-Sssh...It's okay now,baby...I'm here...-he whispered.

-I-I tought y-you're leavin m-me l-like mummy did...-Johnny cried and Miles gently held his face,wiping it with his hands softly.

-You know I'll never leave you puppet.-he said and there was something in his voice that made it sound more than a promise...-You know,right?

Johnny nodded his head even though some sobs were still shaking his body but he seemed to calm down.

-Can I go home wif you?-he asked and Miles realised that the door was already closed and they were staning in the garden.He'll need to have a talk with his mum later...

-Of course we can,love!Alex will drive us,what do you think?You remember him?-Miles asked turning a bit so Johnny could see the man who greeted him with a soft smile and Johnny nodded before waving shyly and snuggling closer to Miles.He looked so adorable Alex couldn't help but smile and Miles just chuckled.

During the ride Johnny was feeling less troubled and he even managed to get out of Miles' embrace and look around for something to play with but the car didn't seem to be a fun place.

-Daddeh...'m bored...I want to sit wif Alex...-he complained.

-Honey you can't...he's driving.And it's really insulting,am I that boring?!-Johnny just giggled and nodded but didn't seem to let go of his idea.After they reached their home he had another question.

-Can Alex come up to ours?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Can Alex come up to ours?

-Can Alex come up to ours?

 

-Um...-Miles opened his mouth but shut it.He tried to remember back if the parenting books had ever wrote about single gay dads going out on dates for the first time in 3 years and then bringing their date up to their flat because the kid asked so...nope,never.And he didn't know what to do.Or say.

He looked at Alex who was also waiting for his answer just like Johnny but probably shared the awkwardness of the situation...well...at least now it was clear that they both looked at today's dinner as a date.

-Um it's...kind of late...I mean of course he can but maybe...he has work next day...-which was saturday and Alex was a teacher.But Johnny couldn't know it.At least Miles hoped he didn't.

-Do you?-the child asked,looking up at Alex with big puppy eyes and a pout.

-Well...-he glanced at Miles for help but the other was out of plans.And this boy was too cute to lie to...especially since he wasn't such a liar.-Nope,I don't actually...

-Great!-he jumped.Alex didn't remember anyone ever being so happy to spend time with him...

-But I really don't want to disturb and it's really late so if he should sleep or...-he looked at Miles who just shook his head.

-No not a problem at all,he's having a wild day...-he chuckled.-I just hope it's not...uncomfortable...I don't even know if you like kids or not...

-Well I'm kind of okay with them.-Alex shrugged but the smile as he looked at Johnny gave him away.He was totally into this one even though he didn't spend much time with toddlers before.

On the way up Johnny was happier than ever.He was holding Alex's hand,walking up the stairs slowly-Miles wanted to use the elevator but the little boy was more stubborn-and he kept on talking.

-Oh and I'll show ya me toys!-he said sounding more and more enthusiastic.-And me cars!

-Hey,you seem to forget Alex came to spend time with me!Adult buisness...-Miles said,half-teasingly.

-It's untrue.-Johnny answered simply in a serious tone that made Alex chukle and even Miles grinned but he tried to keep on playing his game.

-It is true.That's why he was there with me,you just joined in.

-Untrue.Alex is my friend.You jus' joined in.

-Oh really?And he can't be my friend too?-Miles asked sounding suprised at how much his son liked Alex.

-Nope he can't.-came the answer and Johnny grabbed Alex's hand stronger.-Loook Alex!That's it!-he said,pointing at their door and pulling the man with himself.

Miles opened it excusing for the mess as soon as they walked in but Alex was stunned.

The flat was big and filled with the most modern and good-looking furnitures he had ever seen.It look vintage and present-day at the same time and the living room itself made him feel like he was walking into an ikea set.Not to mention the huge piano and the beautiful guitars with a big-screen TV and a long sette in front of it...the kitchen looked just as breath-taking.There were really some toys on the ground here and there but it just made the place feel more like...home.

-Come I'll show ya me room!-Johnny said and Alex tried to ask Miles if it's okay to just head in but Miles just laughed at the scene and told him to 'feel at home'.

And Johnny's room was a combination of space and the world before the big bang.His bed looked super cool,like a spaceship with adorable soft toys and pillows and there were these lighting-at-the-dark stars and planets on the ceiling and some on the walls.He also had a puppy-shaped lamp so Alex could guess that he didn't like to sleep in total darkness.And then there were all kind of toys.More than in a toy store.Most of them were dinosaurs and cars but everything could be found...and Johnny was already bringing more and more for him,showing each and every dino and shark and car...

Miles tried his best not to worry his head out but he coudln't help it...he made dinner for Johnny,assuming that he hadn't eaten dinner yet but since it was late he just prepared a sandwich and hot chocolates because Johnny never went to bed without having a cup of it and then started to get nervous.He literally left his kid alone in another seperate room with a complete stranger-okay maybe not complete but still.He needed to go and look at them.

And if he wasn't feeling stupid enough then seeking closer to the door without any sound to glance into the room like a thief in his own house were making him feel it.He wasn't normal.But there were all kind of terrible images and thoughts in his head so he needed to...But what he saw was unexpected.

Alex was laying on the ground wearing a silly hat and something like a scarf was wrapped around his neck.He was surrounded by all the dinosaurs,some were even put in his back and Johnny was sitting close to him,also wearing one of his hats and they were both holding some kind of animals.After he leaned in more Miles could see that the whole stupid zoo was there,filling up the middle of the room but it looked somehow organised and then Alex made the sound of different animals that made Johnny look at him with wide eyes and giggle happily...sometimes he even tried to copy but failed and then it was Alex's turn to giggle a bit but he didn't stop entertaining the little boy with voices of wildlife.

And Miles wandered how could he be so lucky...and maybe letting someone in wasn't that terrifying...or it was,but after all Alex was like an angel.He couldn't even wish for anything else than what he saw but still...it was complicated.A lot.And he didn't plan to take risks...but his plans seemed to be cancelled and he softly knocked on the door telling Johnny that it was time to have his dinner.The kid just whined while Alex sat up and tried to get rid of his costume,blushing a bit from embarrassement.

After eating Johnny started to whine again because he wanted to play with Alex more but it was really late...he should have been in bed for almost 3 hours...and Miles could see that he was exhausted.So they made a deal in which he could watch cartoon for a bit and since he wanted to do it with Alex the man sat down next to him waiting for it to start so Johnny could tell him which caracter was his favourite and what was going on while holding his cup in his hands.After everything was explained he softly leaned on Alex,resting his head against his side and he was blinking more often,sometimes closing his eyes fully.

Meanwhile Miles cleaned up in the kitchen and then went to join them,seeing that Johnny was half sleeping already but didn't want to pick him up since he was cutely snuggling up to Alex's side.In less than a minute Johnny realized that he was there and reached out for him like always when he was about to sleep and Miles lifted him up into his lap.Alex turned his head to watch them,seeing as Johnny cuddled closer to his dad,placing his head next to Miles' and fell asleep immediately.It was adorable.They watched the cartoon until the end just to be sure about that the little boy was really sleeping deeply and then Miles went to put him into bed.

Coming back he felt out of words again.He really liked Alex,the way he looked like and he was really more than thankful...for everything.So that's why he wanted to have dates with him sometimes and see if he can trust him and only after that was he supposed to let him come to their house especially with Johnny being at home...but he fucked up.He should've said no.A responsible parent would've said no.Maybe he made Alex feel uncomfortable too...and thinking about it more and more, who would want to meet again after a first date like this...Miles felt a sudden rush of sadness at the thought of seeing Alex for the last time and already heared Johnny asking and talking about the man...he tried to swallow the lump in his throat and act like an adult.

-Do you want something to drink?-he asked,speaking quietly and Alex thanked him and nodded.

After making tea Miles sat back next to him,on the settee and felt unusual.He wasn't sitting alone.For the first time in long years it was a friday night and he wasn't alone.And he hated how good it felt.

Alex took the mug,eyeing Miles and noticing that how troubled he looked...well,it was kind of understandable.He himself was feeling a bit bad too.

-Sooo...not a usual day,is it?-he said.

-No,not really...-Miles sighed.-I'm really sorry you needed to spend your night like this...

-You're kidding?!It was the best night ever...I've never seen so many extinct animals in my whole life!-it made Miles laugh softly and Alex was more than happy to make him feel a bit better.-It should be my part to say sorry for breaking into your house...

-You didn't really have a choice.-Miles smiled.

-It's true...but I didn't mind.And you make great tea.

That single compliment made Miles feel like it was the only kind thing he had heard nowadays and...it was.He needed to bit his lip.

-May I see you again?-he asked,not daring to look up.

-Any time you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -C-Can't I stay wif Alex?

-Johnny please...It'll be so much fun!Granny will take you to that cool playground!-Miles said,faking excitment but Johnny just mumbled a 'no' into his neck.

He needed to go to a studio to record a song and he couldn't take his kid.Last time Johnny broke a really expensive stereo system and spilled his apple juice on a keyboard.

Miles sighed and put him down,squatting down in front of him.

-Baby,I'll finish really soon and get you,but until that you'll need to go to granny's.

-But I don't wanna.She is old and tells ya're a prick.What does tha' mean?

-Nothing,but don't say it,only old woman say it,cool kids never!

Johnny nodded,understanding it completely.

-So...only a few hours...you'll barely get to the playground and then I'll be back!

They were in front of their house but Johnny wasn't willing to get into the car,knowing that he'll need to go to his granny who he only met rarely and didn't really get close to...

He was wearing a small bear-shaped backpack with all the necessary things in it and holding his favourite car in his hand and now that his dad didn't seem to get him he started to protest in another way.Crying.And hugging Miles.

-I-I want teh go wif ya...-he cried,clinging harder and Miles felt his heart flench.

-You can't puppet...You sure there isn't anything else you want?You wanted to visit the playground all day...granny could take you...or maybe you could go to play with Blake?You want me to call his mum?

Johnny just shook his head again but then got an idea.He leaned back and started to fidget with his toy,still sobbing and Miles felt terrible for leaving him again.

-C-Can't I stay wif Alex?-he asked looking up with his best puppy-eyes.

*

Alex was teaching a relatively big class when his phone started to ring.Embarassing.

-Excuse me...-he mumbled but when he saw Miles' name on the screen his heart missed a beat.Maybe he could pick up...as he was thinking the bell suddenly ended his struggles.-Well,you're free to go then,try to read the book by Wednesday...

And the he accepted the call,sitting down to his desk.

-Hello!

-Alex!Thank god you answered...-the other sighed,sounding a lot nervous again.-Um...What I'm going to ask will sound really strange and impolite and I know it's a huge favour but...maybe...I'm begging you...could you please look after Johnny for some hours?Please...Believe me I've tried everything but he wants to stay with you...

Alex was stunned.Johnny wanted to stay with him...how adorable!But he was working.

-Um...I'm really sorry but I can't leave now...I have one more class so maybe an hour later I could but-

-Can't you just...tuck him into a class or somewhere he won't make a sound I promise...-Miles sounded really desperate.

-Umm maybe he could sit down somewhere while I'm teaching I've seen other teachers doing it but...it's a university I'm not sure especially since he's not...my relative...

-I totally understand...I can't believe I asked you...I'll tell him to stay with my mum...-Alex remembered how scared Johnny got last time when Miles left him there...

-No,don't.Just bring him here to the Uni and he'll stay with me.Only one class after all...I bet he won't cause any trouble.

-Thank you!Really!Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

And in less then ten minutes Miles was rushing out of the car with Johnny and pushed him into Alex's arms.

-I'm running but he has everyting in the backpack I'll call you when I finish...won't be long I promise!-he jabbered.-And you!It's the last time we did this!And behave!-he pointed at the kid and ran back to the car which was out of sight by the time Alex looked up again.He could only hope Miles won't cause an accident.

-Well,hello little one...-he smiled at the kid.

-Heyy!Daddeh told me not to bother ya...-he said seriously and Alex just laughed,heading inside with Johnny in his hands.

-Yeah,unfortunatelly I'll need to work a bit and I'm sure you'll find it rather boring...but we'll figure out something.

And figuring out something wasn't too easy.Alex first wanted to make him sit in the first line somewhere but even that looked too far so in the end Johnny was sitting at his table with some papers and colourful pencils.Of course the students were more than suprised to see the child there because Alex was famous for not having a family or relationship at all...

Some of the girls tried to get close to the little boy,babbling to him and fangirling over how cute and small he was but Johnny just got shy so Alex sent everyone to sit down and quickly started the lesson.Therer were at least 15 students having their hands up.

-Yeah?Quiestions?-he sighed.

-Mr.Turner I didn't know you had a child...

-I don't,it's an emergency case,he's one of my friends' son.Now no more questions in connection with this...-and he started to talk about the topic.

And there weren't any problems with Johnny at all until the students needed to write down what he had written on the board and there was a dead silence then suddenly....

-Aleeex...-Johnny whisper-shouted to him and it made the whole class chuckle and 'Aww' in adoration.

-Yeah,love?-he asked,leaning down to hear what he wanted.

-Can I use yer pen?-the toddler whispered and he smiled and nodded,handing it to him.

After the bell Alex was more than happy to finish for the day.

-Well,we're free!-he said packing Johnny's stuff back into his bag.-What did you draw?-he asked lookig at the messy and colourful paper with some patterns or figures on it.

-That is a ball and there's a dinosaur and tha's a cat and tha' one is you.-he said pointing at a potato-shaped thing with a smile.

-Wow it's...amazing!Thank you!-Alex said,ruffling his hair before putting the paper away carefully and picking him up.-Since you behaved so well...what do you want to do?

-Go to the playgroung!

And they did so.Actually Alex drove to at least 3 playgrounds to find the one Johnny wanted to go to but then he did it and he was happy to watch him play.

-Alex...-he ran to him,stretching so the man picked him up into his lap.-I'm hungreh...

-Oh...then...let's get you some food!-It was actually getting late but Miles still hadn't called him...he started to worry a bit.But first he needed to find something for dinner...what do kids eat for dinner?

Well Johnny wanted to eat pancakes so that's what they ate and after that there were even more complains...the toddler was cold and didn't have a jumper or jacked and he felt tired and then came what Alex feared the most...

-Alex...where's daddeh?-he asked as they were driving to Alex's flat,since he didn't have a better idea.

-Um...-he didn't know.-He needed to go somewhere for a short time but he'll call in no minute and join us...

-He'll come back,reyt?

-Yeah!What about you coming up to my house this time?Maybe we can find something fun to do...-and that made the kid happy and excited again.Alex was kind of proud of himself.He was good at it.

But there was nothing fun in his flat so he let Johnny touch everything and build a tower from books until the boy got exhausted from running around and decided to watch cartoon.Alex's TV was less fancy but he found a channel that Johnny like.And then his phone rand.And thankfully it was Miles.Alex quickly told him his address but he wasn't really having any trouble with the child...he was like a little angel,watching the TV and cuddling him until he was fully laying on him and soon Alex realised that he was asleep.

When Alex heared a knock on a door he got up carefully without waking the little boy up and with a smile and went to open the door,his smile only widening at the sight of Miles.Then man in front of him looked like if he had just ran all day.And he probabaly did.

-Hey,I'm sorry...I-Alex quickly shushed him and waved him in,pointing at Johnny who was sleeping peacefully and Miles breathed out with a sudden feeling of relief.Everything went well.-This kid...-he laughed.-He didn't cause you much trouble,did he?

-No,not at all he was as adorable as always.We went to some playground and he made a whole class of univerity girls fall in love...you know just the ususal.-he joked and Miles chuckled not really knowing why he was laughing at everything Alex said...

-I'm really sorry it's just...I needed to work and he didn't want to go to my mum's...I swear I tried to win the fight but he started to cry and said he wanted to stay with you so I...gave in.-he sighed but Alex felt a strange warmth in his chest.

-I was happy to help.-he shrugged with a loving smile.-I'm actually really happy he likes me...it's...it feels pretty good...

-I kind of understand what he sees...-Miles said and it made Alex blush.-But I start to feel bad since you saved my life at least 3 times so please let me...-he didn't even know what he wanted to say...invite Alex somewhere or give him something or pay him or what?-Just...anything you want really...I'd like to thank you or...return the favour somehow...-he said in a low voice and he couldn't help but realise how close they were standing to each other...

Alex also noticed.Just like how good Miles smelled...he suddenly had quite a lot of ideas about what he wanted in return.

-Well...-he whispered back and he was unable to stop himself from looking at Miles' lips and inch a bit closer...-Anything?...-he licked his lips and it made Miles swallow hard.

-Anything love...-he mumbled before stepping closer and looking down at Alex for permission but it was needless,the other's eyes were already half-closed so he just leaned closer and kissed him gently.Alex felt his stomach flip and sighed softly,pulling Miles closer by his neck.

The other let out a low moan and deepened the kiss,gripping into Alex a bit stronger then he wanted to by his waist suprised by how perfectly their lips fit with the other's.He wanted more.He wanted Alex entirely.Biting into his lower lip hungrily like a horny teenager Miles could get the other to open his mouth for him with a fucking hot whimper and they moaned in unison as their tounges met.But despite of the way his brain started to function less since the blood in his body was mainly gathering up somewhere else Miles slowly pulled away,trying to catch his breath.Alex looked dreamy,breathing out shakily before biting into his lip beacuse it was tingling...he felt more than statisfied with this small 'return for his favours'.

-Don't...-Miles whispered huskyly.-I'm trying my best to stop...

Alex just giggled with a blush and stepped a bit further mumbling a sorry.

-Maybe...we could continue some other time...-he suggested and Miles was surely loosing his mind.

-You're a dream,Alex Turner...-he whispered,kissing him for one last time before saying goodbye...but only until saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was feeling like...falling in love.

-Hey...-Alex smiled.

-Hey...-Miles said,hugging him by his waist and welcoming him with the sweetest kiss ever.It was tender and made his knees weak.He wanted to be welcomed like this for the rest of his life.

As he entered the flat he noticed that it seemed so much different without Johnny...he almost thought that it felt somehow empty with everything being on it's place but then he saw candlelight coming from the kitchen's direction...and something smelled amazing.

-I'm warning you,even though I spent my last 3 years learning to cook,I'm still not the best...-Miles said and pulled the chair out for him...there were candles and even flowers on the table and the sound of jazz music filled up the place softly...it was like a dream.The best date he ever had.

-I can't believe you did this all for me...-Alex said with shining eyes as he looked around.His only request was having a simple date this time.Nothing fancy.Just the two of them.And Miles offered to make him a dinner and then the flat'll be only theirs...

-I wish I could've done more,love...-Miles replied and served the food he made.Alex was feeling like...falling in love.

And when he tasted his meal he just got more amazed.

-Miles...It's great!-he gasped and started to fill his mouth with more food.

-I'm happy if you like it...-the other chuckled at how cute he was.

-You are the best I swear...-Alex said between swallowing and eating more and more...

He surely made Miles feel special and adored...every word,look and touch of his made the other feel so many things...things he thought he'll never feel again...or at all...

They were having some wine while eating,even though Miles tried not to drink because if Blake's mum calls him and he needs to get Johnny then driving will be needed.But he hoped for the best...and it was rather early so they weren't in any danger of that...

-You know...I really like that you are having so many instruments...-Alex said,looking around.

-Well,I must have some...-Miles grinned.

-Play me something...-Alex said,looking at him with his big dark eyes filled with excitement.

Soon they were sitting on the settee with Miles having an acoustic guitar in his hands and Alex facing him with a childlish smile waiting to hear him play and sing...he hadn't listened to Miles' songs yet...

-I'm just telling you that I'm not really a performer anymore...-Miles kind of excused,feeling stage fright like never before because he was about to play for Alex...and only him...he wanted it to be better than any gig...

-C'mon I can't wait...-Alex rushed him with a grin so he started.

I've been searching for love  
I'm sorry I escaped you  
I wonder how I will end

And if he wasn't falling hard and fast enough then as soon as he heared Miles' voice Alex went breathless...

Take this night from me,  
You're stunningly divine  
Take this night from me,  
You're the love I've been searching for

Maybe from someone else a song like this would have been too much on a second date but in their case ...it was beautiful and honest, filled with so much hope...

When the song ended Alex needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

-You're...that was...astonishingly beautiful...-he whispered and Miles calmed down at his words almost feeling his cheeks heating up.

-Thanks...

-Just...wow...I'll really need to listen to your songs...You're voice is amazing...

-So is yours...

-Stop kidding ,I was complimenting you.-Alex grinned.

-But I wasn't kidding,I really like your voice...and your...well...I kind of really like everything about you...-he admitted and Alex blushed biting into his lower lip.This action made Miles glance there thinking about how amazing it felt to kiss Alex...and maybe since he liked his performance so much a kiss would be perfectly fine as a reward...

Leaning closer Alex immediately knew where this was going and also moved a bit to be within reach because he wanted to feel the other's lips on his again since the moment they first kissed.And it felt just as perfect this time like he remembered maybe only with the difference that they were now less timid...Miles actually wasted no time to deepen the kiss,the guitar long forgotten as he pushed it away from his way and pulled Alex closer.The other sighed and snaked his arms around Miles' neck and into his hair casually like they had been doing it since forever...But still,it was something new and exciting so things got heated rather quickly and soon Alex found himself pulled into Miles' lap still kissing feverishly.He couldn't help but make more and more sounds and it slowly resulted in feeling Miles getting hard under him.He was turned on to no end.Just like the other man...

Miles pulled away to catch his breath and looked into Alex's eyes with such an intense gaze the other almost fainted.And then he placed a long,slow kiss on Alex's lips before tucking his hair behind his ears, staring at him with a loopy smile...

-What?-Alex asked,feeling a bit shy suddenly.

-You make me lose my mind...-Miles whispered,giving him another sweet kiss and Alex hummed into his mouth in statisfaction.-If I remember well...you still haven't seen some parts of the house...

-Yeah?Which part have I missed out?-Alex whispered back,obvious teasing in his voice...

-Let me show you...-Miles growled,kissing him hard before standing up with him and it made Alex shriek and blush.

-I'm too heavy...-he mumbled as a protest but actually enjoyed the situation and the other's closness...

-Stop kidding,love...-Miles giggled and he was already kicking in the door of his room and Alex quickly looked around knowing that later he won't really pay attention to the desing but he liked it so far,it looked simple and cozy but still stylish...and maybe that was a Beatles album on the wall?...and a lot more vinyl records...and maybe a guitar in the corner?...

Before he could've found the answers he was threw on the bed with a small squeak and Miles crawled on the top of him,kissing him with so much lust Alex needed to grip into the blanket.Soon Miles' hands were under his shirt and Alex moaned into the other man's mouth,running his hands through his hair,grabbing it softly...

Miles then moved to his neck,kissing down on it until he reached his collarbones where he bit into the soft skin gently,making Alex sigh and let out small moans...Soon Alex got a bit impatient and pushed his hands under Miles' shirt as well,groaning at how hot his skin was and he could sensibly feel all his muscles...he would have never thought that Miles had time to work out but somehow he must have managed to because he felt really well-built...Miles also needed to groan as Alex kept on stroking his abs slowly, moving a bit lower and lower...it had been too long since he last had sex with someone...He needed to concentrate on his breathing and Alex sensed his inactivity so he pushed Miles down and changed their position,getting on the top of the other,kissing him sweetly while grinding his hips down.Miles felt like dying.Or maybe he was dead and somehow got into heaven...He couldn't hold back his strangled moans as he grabbed into Alex's ass and guided his movements gently...He could've come right away...

-Miles...-Alex whispered but the other was not in the right condition to answer.-Miles...-he sounded more urgent.And then he stopped his movements.-Miles,your phone...

-Don't care...-the other whispered back,kissing him passionately and tried to continue from where they were,sucking on Alex's neck...

-M-maybe...Maybe it's that mum...Y'know...Maybe...oh fuck...y-you should check...Johnny...-Miles sighed and stopped.Yeah maybe it was Blake's mum.And maybe he needed to go and get Johnny.-I'll check it...But if it's not that mum then you will be fucked Alexander Turner...-he growled into th other's mouth and stood up.Alex bit into his lip hoping it wasn't that kid's mum,his heart beating stupidly fast.

And it wasn't because Miles was back,stripping his shirt down and he looked so good Alex almost gasped at the sight...or did so...And soon his clothes were all gone...both of their clothes actually and Miles was kissing him a bit less hurriedly than before, stroking down on his side until his hands settled on Alex's hips,squeezing it and making him squeak.

-You sure it's not...too fast...?-Miles asked,breathing heavely.

-Let's say it's not...-Alex sighed,kissing him hungrily before letting out a low moan as he felt Miles fingers inside him.He needed to break the kiss and grip into Miles' shoulders...he was panting...he had never wanted someone so bad...Miles on the other hand seemed to enjoy wasting all of their time on preapring him when he was more than prepared...and he wanted him,even though his fingers were magical...

-Miles...please...-he moaned.-Enough...

-What,love?-the other asked,teasing him and slowed down the movements of his fingers,almost pulling them out and Alex whined.-You don't like it?

-Of course I do,just...-he was blushing.

-Just...?

-I...I-I'm ready now...we should...move on...-he muttered and Miles pecked his lips at how sweet he was.

-So you're ready?-Alex nodded,biting in his lower lips and the other wasted no more time and slowly filled him up,groaning and trying his best to collect himself because Alex was so tight and hot around him it was almost too much.

-Fuck...You feel too good...-he rasped,biting into Alex's neck who moaned deeply at the feeling,gripping into Miles' hair.

-C'mon...Move...-he whispered,panting softly and raised his hips but Miles quickly grabbed him and forced him to stay still before he'd end too quickly...

-Just a minute love...It's...It's been a while...-he grunted,his breathing heavy and suddenly Alex understood.He just nodded and started to ran his hands through Miles' hair,enjoying the moment,giving him all the time and a lovesick look until the other started to move and his hands gripped into the soft strands while he groaned.

It didn't feel like a first time or especially not like a first time in years for them...It felt meaningful and somehow mature,intimate...like making-love instead of just having sex.

-G-God,Miles...-Alex moaned as the other fastened his trusts and hit him deeper,finding a spot that made his moans more high-pitched until he was a complete mess under Miles.He could feel his stomach tighten with the approaching orgasm.-M-Miles...

-I know,honey...I'm so fucking close too...-the other groaned,kissing him hard before quickening his pace even more and taking Alex's cock into his hand to make sure they'll come together.-C'mon love...Don't hold back...

-F-fuuck...-Alex whined before screaming Miles' name and coming into his hands while the other's cock twitched inside him and soon he came too,filling Alex up with warmth that made him moan again.

Miles kissed him once again,different this time with so much emotions than just lust...it made his heart skip a beat.Then Miles rolled down of him,whiped his hands,but right after that he pulled Alex close to him and the other didn't mind,he just put his head comfortably in the crook of Miles' neck and let out a dreamy sigh when the other started to play with his hair...

-I swear...It was the best sex I ever had...-Alex whispered and Miles chuckled and pressed a kiss into his hair.

-I can only say the same...-then his phone rang again.-At least I know I'm not dead...-he mumbled and looked at the clock.Yes,it was about time for Johnny to get sleepy and unbearable...-If I leave you here then will you stay in my bed,looking this sexy and beautiful...?-he asked,kissing Alex softly while the other blushed.

-What will we say to Johnny if he asks why I'm in your bed,naked...-he asked with a laugh and Miles just grinned.

-Then what about...-he started to think but nothing came to his mind.He started to feel his happiness disappear.-I don't want you to leave...

-I don't want to leave...-Alex agreed,snuggling closer to him and breathed in his scent.-What about going for Johnny together?

-Sounds great if you don't mind...even though I'll be more than jealous after he is surely going to steal you from me...-Miles pouted and Alex needed to grin because he looked just as adorable as his son.-But I can deal with it if you promise to stay the night...

-Guess I can promise that.-Alex smiled and they shared on more loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it would be a good ending but I have some more ideas for this story so I don't know whether It'll be continued or not...anyway...Thanks so so so much for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

Alex swallowed,hugging his bag full of notes and some books closer to his chest but not moving closer.He got scared.And nervous.Playing with Johnny was one thing but going to the kindergarten to get him...was another.

It was a parent's task.Which he wasn't.Sighing deeply,he decided to get through the whole thing as fast as possible.There was a first time for everything...

-Hey Sir-an old woman smiled at him as he stepped inside and he smiled back awkwardly.-Can I help you?-she asked and Alex got suprised kindergartens had a reception...

-Um...Yes...I'm here to get Johnny from that pre-kindergarten group stuff...-he gulped and the woman told him to go to the garden.

Alex nodded,even though he didn't know which way the garden was but as he walked through the corridor he simply ended up stepping outside.Into a field filled with loads of kids.They were running around and screaming,laughing while playing with all kinds of toys...He froze.

Some other parents were standing next to him so Alex could tell that he was at the right place but he didn't know the process and what he should do or who he should search for...maybe some kindergarten teacher...but how could he differentiate one from the mums...they were all busy anyway chatting about...parenting stuff.He should've said no.He heared them whisper and soon all eyes were on him.

-Hey,you must be new...-one of the single mums grinned,stepping closer to him as if he was a prey spotted by lions and the others followed.

-Um...yeah...I'm Alex and I'm only here to get Johnny...-he said,his throat getting dry.

-Johnny?-the woman asked,shocked.

-Oh,that's the kid with that single dad...the strange one...I still think a kid should be with it's mum...-another one said,her voice judging and Alex raised his eyebrows in disbelief.He knew that Miles didn't really like the other parents and the staff but now he understood why...

-I heared that he likes man...I'm not sure if it's good for a little boy to grow up like that...Disgusting...-said a blonde with a grimace and Alex felt his fists clench.

-Excuse me?!-he interrupted and the group of mean,gossiping woman looked back at him.

-What?Not everyone can be a good parent...he's jut...not...-they laughed.

-Oh really?!I think the man you all are talking about behind his back is a better parent than you or your dumb husbands could ever be...And if something is disgusting then it's a group of loathsome,aging women gossiping about someone who does it better than them!-Alex growled and despite of the upset gasps and angry curses he walked away,not quiet sure where but he was lucky and spotted Johnny as he did so...

-ALEX!-the kid shouted and ran to him,all happy to see him and Alex picked him up with a grin.

-Hey there...-he mumbled,the smile never leaving his face as Johnny hugged his neck tightly.-How was...this thing?

-Fun...but I wanna go home...We're goin' home,right?

-Definetly...-Alex said,heading out of the building,feeling the hateful gazes of the women members on him but he couldn't care less.He hated them too.

-Not your friends?-Johnny asked and Alex laughed at how clever and cute he was.

-No,not really...but that's alright...-Fuck them.He thought.And Johnny was on his side,sticking his tounge out to the group of mums that made them explode.It was really time to leave.

*

Walking up the stairs,slowly but surely Alex had the chance to listen to Johnny talk about what he was doing during the day.He was holding his little hand,his other hand was full of his toys,bags and clothes...They took their time before coming home,stopping by the pet store and a toy store,where Alex brought Johnny a soft and fluffy stuffed monkey that the little boy couldn't let go of and now there they were.Johnny knocked on the door and Miles opened it with a wide smile,leaning down to welcome his son with a kiss and ask him about his day as well,taking the things out of Alex's hands...Johnny answered quickly and ran to his room so Miles had the chance to pull Alex close by his waist and kiss him softly.They quickly parted and Miles went back to the kitchen to continue making dinner.Alex spent more and more time there so it was usual for them to spent the night together,the three of them...soon Johnny was back too with his new colouring book,showing it to Alex before climbing into his lap to start drawing together with him...Miles couldn't help but look back at them in every minute,the sight warming his heart and making him feel like the world was a perfect place...

After eating their evening routine continued,sitting on the settee and watching that cartoon about dinosaurs...Johnny was sitting on Alex's lap,telling him everything he didn't know about the blue one before getting sleepy.He rested his head on Alex's shoulder and started to play with his long hair,something he did often when he got tired or bored.It never failed to make Alex's heart melt.

-I swear he has a thing for your hair...-Miles said with a grin,staring at them lovingly.

-Like his dad...-Alex grinned back at him.

Soon Johnny nuzzled into his neck and his small hands were slightly holding on to Alex's soft curls as he fell asleep.On him.With him.For the first time.Alex needed to bit into his lip,he felt something so overwhelming he suddenly couldn't even tell what that feeling was...But the fact Johnny trusted and loved him enough to feel that secure in his arms couldn't compare to anything he ever felt.

-Someone's touched?-Miles asked teasingly,but his eyes were so soft as he watched them that it was clear he felt it too...The moment was something meaningful and intimate...

They sat there for a while before Alex walked into the amazing blue room and placed him down gently on his little bed,turning on the small puppy-shaped lamp and covering him with the soft blanket...and then he just stayed there for a while,looking at him,sleeping peacefully...he felt too close to the a little boy.

Miles stood on the doorway,watching the scene,before walking there and crouched down next to Alex,placing the soft monkey toy next to Johnny.Alex smiled at the sight,hoping that Johnny will love the toy for a long time because after all it was the first thing he bought him.

-His new favourite one,without a doubt...-Miles whispered with a soft smile,trying to make Alex know how important he was for Johnny.Because his son was totally into Alex.

Alex on the other hand was busy thinking how much he loved spending time with Johnny and becoming someone who matters to him...he kind of wished he could stay.Not just for dinner but for the rest of his life.Waking up to Miles' kisses and then have a breakfast together,taking Johnny to kindergarten and then go to get him...He wanted it more than anything.

They left the room together,Alex closing the door without a sound before sitting back on the settee while Miles went to the kitchen to cleane it up a bit.It was one of his habits.Just like coming back with a tea.He always made one for Alex too.

-Oh,Alex...-Miles suddenly said as something just popped into his head.

-Yeah?

-Um...Today afternoon I got a really strange call from the kindergarten...-he said and Alex could hear that the tea was ready.And Miles was approaching him.

Oh shit.Did they really call him?

-Eh...really?W-what call?-he asked,trying to act like he had no idea about the topic...maybe it was just a call in connection with something else...

-It was really interesting.-Miles sat down,facing him.-They said that today when my partner went to pick up Johnny he showed inappropriate behaviour towards the other parents...and a lot of them were complaining...

Alex felt his cheeks reddenning in embarrassment...

-Oh and he involved unsuitable topics and words too and what's even more he inspired the child to show this kind of behaviour as well...-Miles said as if they were just casually chatting,trying his best not to laugh or smirk especially with Alex looking like a scared deer,his eyes big and his cheeks red...

-Miles I...I swear it wasn't like t-that...-Alex stuttered.-I just...it was just a small disagreement...-he gulped.He didn't want Miles to know what the others said...he knew that he was sometimes having a hard time on his own and he was concerned about whether he was doing everything right when he obviously was...people were just being mean without any real reason.But on the other hand he couldn't let anyone say something like that about Miles...especially as a parent...or a person...

-What kind of disagreement made you behave so unsuitable,honey?-Miles asked,no anger in his voice only concern...he was on Alex's side without even knowing a thing.

-Just...they said some things...that weren't right...nothing interesting...-Alex shrugged and Miles sighed,looking down.

-They were talking about me,weren't they?-he asked,biting into his lip.-I know that...what they think...and I know I can't give everything to him,what he deserves but...you know that I'm trying,right?-he asked,his voice sounding a bit shaky and Alex's heart shattered.Was Miles really worried about his opinion?

-Miles I don't know what you've heared...but those hateful bitches know nothing!You're the most loving and caring person I've ever met and you give Johnny everything.No kid has a better dad or parent than you...no one does it better in the whole world!-Alex said,sounding more serious than ever as he took Miles' hands.-So don't even waste your time thinking about what those jealous ugly women who are surely neglected by their husbands and are like dragons at home...You're a lot better than that...fuck them and what they think!It's all lies anyway...oh and...you were called because after their said their opinions I told them mine too...nothing extra just how you're the fucking best parent and they could never even get close to that...and maybe ended up calling them loathsome,aging,gossiping women...and disgusting...

-You what?!-Miles asked with wide eyes and a huge grin.

Alex just shrugged.

-I had to,someone had to and that's what they are...it wasn't even containing unsuitable words,believe me...-Alex grinned at him and Miles pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss.

-Thank you...-he whispered and kissed Alex again.And again...and again...

-Hmmm...you're very welcome...-Alex mumbled between their hungry kisses,his heart beating slightly faster as Miles bit down on his lower lip and made him moan.

His hands fell on Miles' chest,slowly dragging his hands down and up,fidgeting with the buttons of Miles' shirt...

-Wait,love...-Miles sighed,pulling away before things would go irreversible.-I wanted to show you something...-he whispered,giving Alex another kiss,a less intense one before getting up and returning with a paper.

-What's that?-Alex asked and Miles handed it to him with a huge smile.

-Us.

The paper was a colourful drawing of three potato-shaped figures,two bigger and a smaller one...kittens and puppies and dinosaurs(?) all around them and the Sun was shining brightly...on the bottom there was Johnny's name,a date and the title;My family.

-Us?-he whispered back,his heart beating stupidly fast...

-That one's you...-Miles whispered,pointing at the one of the shapes and Alex felt his eyes fill with tears.

-Miles...-he whispered,not really finding the words and trying his best not to cry.

-I know...-the other whispered back and they both stared at the drawing for a while before Miles realised how moved Alex was and he took his face into his hands softly,giving him a long,loving kiss.

Alex stayed close to him,leaning his head on Miles' chest,his eyes wandering back to the piece of paper that meant so much for them...


	7. Chapter 7

Miles was getting home later than expected.His whole day went a lot different-and worse-than expected...

First he got into a fight over one of the songs' lyrics he was working on with a producer,then he needed to stop working to pick up Johnny from the kindergarten since Alex had to go to some teacher meeting thing(which was unannounced until last afternoon).He tried to make it as fast as possible but he couldn't...seeing him there activated the real predator's insticts in the old women and they immediately attacked...Soon he was having a "little talk" with the granny-like lady who was responsible for Johnny's class.

-Miles...I think you should know that we are having a celebration in a few weeks where all the kids will perform and parents can come ...Ehm...And today Johnny said that he didn't want to take part in it...

Miles couldn't hide his suprisement.

-Oh,thanks for letting me know...I'll talk to him!But now,I'm in a hurry so-

-I haven't finished it yet.That other man...still lives with you right?

-Alex and I are together and yes,for a year now...-Miles said,his voice firmer than before and his fists clenched.

The woman hummed.

-Do you think it's ...a good idea?I mean for Johnny...it might be confusing...especially if you two end this thing...Just...maybe you should consider who you trust...and with a kid...as a parent...

Miles couldn't take it anymore so he apologized once again and then ran to get his son and leave.Alex was gone since early morning which meant that they couldn't even meet and he wasn't there to help and just...be there... during their morning routine but Miles only realised it when he saw how grumpy the little boy was.

He didn't even greet Miles with a hug or a kiss,just folded his arms and walked out,pouting.

-Hey,love...What's the matter?-Miles asked but there was no answer.

After nudging him for long minutes and offering him different kind of promises while driving to his mum's Miles finally got him...

-I didn't have me own breakfast today...and sweets...and the blue toy...

He said it as if the world was about to end and Miles sighed.Alex had always done everything perfectly,even these things that he simply forgot in his half-still-asleep state...

-I'm sorry puppet...I'll make it up to you,I swear...

The only advantage of him being huffish was that Miles didn't need to see him crying and protesting.Johnny just went inside the old house,not too happy to stay at his grandma's though and Miles really had to rush back to the studio.And re-write the whole song once again...Which made it impossible for him to get back in time.He tried to call Alex and ask him to do it at least ten times but he never answered and Miles started to get more and more frustrated.And it made him think more and more about the kindergarten teacher's words...

The toddler was just even more mad at him after that so their ride home was filled with the nerve-wracking silent treatment Johnny gave him...

Miles expected Alex to be at home already,shopping and dinner done,the house clean...but it was empty.A mess,just like he left it in the morning...He tried to call Alex again,left messages but there was no response...Maybe Miles really was relying on him too much...What if Alex won't even come home today?Or not today,but one day...just like Johnny's mum...

After all Miles gave up and decided to just make Johnny something to eat,remembering that he forgot to eat all day...and still had so much to do,and so much he couldn't do...

When Johnny ate,he went to his room to play,still angry at the world and Miles started to clean up the kitchen until he heared the door open.

-Hey!I'm home!-Alex said,sounding a bit tired too as he stepped in and Miles went to greet him but not like usually...

-Where the hell were you?-he asked angrily,all his troubles throuh the really hard day coming to surface now and it looked like he aimed them all at Alex.

The other man looked suprised and let his bag fall on the ground.

-At the school and then helped Matt with that photo project as I told you...

-Really?!I don't remember you telling me something similar...and I would have...since I had places to be all day and you were the one who was responsible for picking Johnny up!-he was raising his voice while Alex blinked at him with a puzzled expression before realising that he was blamed for something he hadn't done.

-No!I told you that today I won't be home all day...What's your problem?!I've done nothing wrong...

-Nothing...-Miles huffed mockingly.-Nevermind!I was dumb for thinking that I can count on you...

Alex froze at his words and even Miles seemed to shut up,thinking that maybe the way he said it was a bit too offensive...and unfair...

The child room's door opened slightly and then fell totally open as Johnny spotted Alex and gasped.

-Alex!

-Go to your room,Johnny!-Miles said suddenly just before he could have started to run towards the man and the toddler stopped,looking at him cluelessly,maybe thinking that it was happening because he was pouting all day and now he was punished ...but on the other hand Miles had never punished him in any way...so why now?

-B-but...-he mumbled,looking up at Alex with big puppy eyes,a lot more desperate than a second ago and the tension in the room just became heavier.

-Now!

He slowly turned around and walked back inside the room and as the door shut Alex looked back at Miles,his eyes burning.

-I can't believe you've just did that...-he hissed,clearly hurt and angry.

-Well,you have no right to tell me what I do when it comes to raising him...You're not his dad or something!Maybe that's why it was such a nothing for you to just disappear for this day...

-But I didn't-

-You did!-Miles snapped and the air froze.

Alex didn't try to explain it any longer,he just grabbed his bag and left.

Miles only felt worse with each second and it was hard to make Johnny go to bed after such a day.Also,he was greeted with his worst nightmare as soon as it happened....He was all alone.Again.Just like before Alex moved in...

For one year,all his nights were like a dream,Alex singing Johnny to sleep or reading him and then they watched TV and cuddled or just talked about their days or Miles played him some of the songs he was working on or wrote about him...but now those things seemed like he didn't deserve them at all...

Laying in the cold and empty bed he could barely fall asleep,but in the end his exhaustion won over his endless worries and he was finally out.But not for long.

-Daddeh...-he felt a light tug on his blanket.-Daddeh...!

Miles opened his eyes with a sigh and saw Johnny standing there like a lost puppy,with his light blue blanket and his favourite monkey toy.

-What are you doing here,baby?-he asked softly,sitting up and lifting the little boy so he was on the bed too,cuddling closer to him right away.

-I couldn't sleep...-he mumbled and Miles sighed again,kissing his head softly.-Where's Alex?

The question made him tense up and he tried to come up with something...

-Um...He had somewhere to go...

-This late?-the toddler looked up at him with his big innocent eyes and Miles felt his heart miss a beat in guilt...

-Eh...Yes...You know...Adult stuff...-he was a terrible liar.Johnny felt that something was wrong too but he remaind silent,playing with the hem of his small blanket,more and more anxious.

-Did he...um...-Miles knew what he wanted to ask but didn't dare to.And to be honest he was afraid from the answer too because what if ...what if Alex left them...and if he did then it was his fault.

-Why don't you just go back to sleep,love?You only slept...an hour...And we will talk about it tomorrow,I promise...-Tomorrow,when he will have something figured out.

The child nodded but didn't move.

-Can't I...call him?

-Call who,baby?-Miles frowned.

-...A-Alex...?-Johnny looked up at him with tears in his eyes and Miles' heart shattered.What had he done?

-Um...Sure!You can!-he couldn't say no anymore,especially when he knew that would make Johnny cry all night.-But you know,maybe he's busy and won't be able to answer right now...it's pretty late and he has...things to do now...-he rambled as he handed the phone to the little boy,pressing call but sure about that Alex won't answer...no way he would after the way Miles acted...

Johnny waited patiently as the phone rang for a really long time.

-H-Hey...-came an unsure voice and Miles' eyes widened.He answered.

-Hey...-Johnny whispered back,hugging the phone closer.

-Johnny?Why aren't you sleeping,love?-Alex sounded really suprised.And sad.

-Where are you?-the toddler mumbled,sniffing and Miles placed his head on the top of his baby's,hugging him tighter and praying for him not to start crying because he didn't know how long he could remain strong.

-Eh...had to...I met with a friend of mine,Matt...

-R-really?

Alex handed the phone to Matt who quickly said a 'Hey buddy' as an evidence but Johnny didn't look convinced.He dropped the topic anyway since he had more important things to discuss.

-I c-can't sleep...W-When are you coming back?-he sobbed.

-Um...I'm not sure...I don't know,darling...

More sobs filled the silence and Alex bit into his lip,trying to stop himself from crying too.

-A-are you coming back?

-Yes!Of course,love!You...you don't have to worry...why wouldn't I...-Alex said,talking as if everything was fine,but he sounded nervous.Miles could see him scratching his neck and running his hands through his hair.

-I dunno...Daddeh is really sad...And ya weren't here and read me...-he sobbed again,hugging the toy closer.-We promised yesterday...

Another long silence settled as Alex couldn't react anything,mostly because his tears started to fall and he was afraid it would be obvious even through the phone until Johnny spoke again.

-Alex?...

-Yes,love?-he swallowed,clearing his throat quickly.

-C-can't you...just...come back n-now?

He waited,not sure about what to do as he looked at Matt for any kind of help and the other just gave him a soft smile and an encouraging nod.

-Please...?-came a muffled whisper and Alex knew he had to go back.He couldn't do it any longer.

-Okay...I'm going.

Miles felt his heart miss a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

And it wasn't a lie...fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door and Johnny jumped up and opened it,hugging Alex's legs befor he could have been stopped once again and the man kneeled down to hold him properly.Miles stayed in the doorway of their room,not wanting to ruin the day even more by any wrong move...

-I missed you...-Johnny whispered and despite Alex bit down on his lip as hard as he could he couldn't hold back his tears any longer.He loved this child so much...even though he knew that he wasn't his dad or anything but still...he had never felt something similar.And whenever Johnny said or done something to let him know that he was important for the little boy too Alex got way too weak...especially now...

The toddler didn't mind him tightening his hold and nuzzled into his neck,pushing his small hands into Alex's hair,a habit of his that didn't seem to die until he felt the man's shoulder shake so he pulled back a bit and placed his hands on Alex's face gently before pressing their foreheads together whispering a 'Don't cry' and it made Alex smile through his tears,knowing more than well that he had learnt the gesture from Miles...

He just took his little hand and pressed a kiss on it.

-Why are you crying?-Johnny asked,looking a bit confused and so adorable that Alex had to smile as he shook his head.

-I just missed you too...-he whispered back,pressing a kiss on the toddler's soft cheek before hugging him again.The answer seemed to be enough and soon Johnny nuzzled into his neck and continued to play with his hair,completely calm now,for the first time since he woke up and slowly Alex managed to get himself together too.-What about you going to sleep now?

-Noooo...-Johnny whined quietly and clinged at Alex even more.

Alex just sighed and picked him up,kicking his shoes off before walking away from the door into the stunning stary room that was lit by the small lamp and giggled when Johnny told him that he smelt strange,refering to the cigarettes and the beer he had at the pub and he mumbled back a sorry.

Sitting down next to the spaceship-like bed Alex sighed sadly,thinking about that maybe this is the last time he could do it...Johnny was still holding his hand and it made it even harder...

-You had a good day,puppet?-he asked softly,while the kid started to played with his fingers.

-No...-he mumbled and Alex frowned worriedly.

-Why not?

-You weren't here...and I didn't have me box with breakfast and me toy...and we will have this performing thingy...but I don't want it...

-C'mon,love...you should...you would be the best one for sure!

He just shrugged.

-Everyone will have their mum and dad there...and I don't want daddeh to come alone...he is always too stressed and strange there...I...I wanted to ask ya...

-Me?

Johnny nodded.

-I want ya to come too...

-I'd love to go and see you...-Alex smiled lovingly.

-Really?-Johnny's eyes lit up.-Daddeh would love it wif you there!

Alex wasn't so sure but he kept on smiling at his enthusiasm.

-Will you sleep now,love?-he asked,running a hand through the toddler's soft hair.

-Will you read me?Please...

Alex nodded,grabbing the book he started yesterday and read the next tale,watching as Johnny closed his eyes and fell asleep before he could even finish the first page.He read it until the last word anyway and then just stayed there for a while,not knowing what to do.They have never had a fight with Miles before...and he still didn't know what was wrong...but it had to be done.They had to try to get trough it together and talk about it...as adults do.

Standing up and looking back at Johnny hugging the monkey toy, he only knew that he didn't want it to end.

Miles was in the kitchen,fidgeting while waiting for the tea to be ready and Alex walked closer to the table,waiting.Even though the table was between them he was too anxious to move any further.

Miles felt his hand sweat as he cleared his throat before speaking.

-Um...do you...want to sit down?

Alex nodded and did so.Soon Miles sat down too,pushing the mug closer to Alex cautiously as if he was afraid the other wouldn't accept.He was.But Alex did and mumbled a Thanks.

-I can explain...-Miles said quietly after long minutes of silence.

-Please do...

Alex watched him chewing on his bottom lip,thinking hard about the right words,eyes fixed on the mug...Alex really wanted to know what was bothering him...

-I...I'm really sorry,Alex...I don't even know why I did that,you didn't deserve it,I just...I had a terrible day...It was a mess and I think it's mostly because I didn't have you here and then the thought of it...made me freak out...-he admitted,all honest and more nervous and ashamed than ever.Alex never gave him any reasons not to trust him.-I used to be able to keep it together...but what if I couldn't any longer,if I didn't have you...?And Johnny was all moody too,missing you all day...it's...something I shouldn't have let happen...

Alex blinked rapidly to stop himself from tearing up but those words and what they suggested hurt him more than anything.He tried to cling into the hope that one bad and busy day couldn't possibly make Miles realise that it shouldn't have happened...

The silence was so heavy... he cleared his throat before speaking,not really trusting his voice.

-Um...yeah...I see...maybe...maybe it was too much...me moving in and all...and if...if it's not good for Johnny as well and it bothers you then...-his voice cracked and he rather stopped there,shutting his eyes and lowering his chin.What was he doing?He was planning to fight for everything they had,not to give it up so soon...

The feeling of defeat dragged him down totally and he just waited for Miles to say the final words,it was his decision after all.

-Alex...-came a soft whisper from closer than he expected.-Don't cry,my love...

He just sobbed and soon he felt Miles' arms around his shaking body,holding him close for the first time that day,and it felt so heavenly it just made him cry even more.

-I-I don't want it to end,Miles...-he sobbed helplessly.-I don't want you to r-regret that I've moved on and b-became part of your life...and Johnny's...it...it means the world to me...

-To end?-Miles asked,clearly confused before he got it.-Wait...you think I want you to leave?

He pulled away a bit to be able to look at Alex who just kept his eyes stuck on the ground and shrugged but his sobs killed the credibility of his nonchalant gesture.

-You're silly...-Miles sighed,pulling him close again and pressing a kiss on the top of his head.-I was just pointing out how important you are...and not just for me,even though I wasn't far from becoming a grumpy old man after waking up without your kisses and cuddles but also for Johnny.And you make so much effort to make him have everything and you don't mind wasting your time on little things that eventually make him happy and he loves you so much...And yes,the truth of how much in need of you I am and we are is scaring me a lot after experiencing this day without your peresence but...but I'm not afraid to put all my trust in you.You're a miracle...I can't believe I was such an asshole to you,I'm really sorry,honey...-he said pressing more kisses into Alex's hair.-C'mon this speech's aim was to make you stop crying...

-W-well...you've just made me cry even more you sappy bastard...-Alex sobbed but Miles could hear that he was smiling and his tears were for another reason...

-I love you so much...-Miles whispered into his ear.-I promise I'll never act like thad ever again...

-I love you too...-Alex mumbled into his chest,seemingly calming down after their terribly awful and long day.

-And one last thing...you do have all the rights to tell me how to raise Johnny,he considers you to be his other parent and I couldn't wish for anyone but you to actually be the one who is by his side...

-Miles...you really don't have to,just because-

-No!It's true!I feel like you really are the part of our family too,so there's no turning back now...-he said half-jokingly and then pointed at the drawing Johnny made about them.-You see?Our family...with you right there next to me!Okay there are some questionable stuff too but...

-I couldn't even imagine something more honorific and wonderful...-Alex said quietly,resting his head on Miles' shoulder and looking at the drawing.

-I'm happy you feel like that because we're in this together,Turner...-Miles teased him and Alex giggled,nuzzling closer to the love of his life,only wanting to feel him close.-You know...I couldn't even kiss you today...

Alex rolled his eyes before tilting his head a bit and Miles' lips were on his immediately,kissing him slowly and gently with so much love Alex felt his knees buckle so he put his arms tightly around Miles' neck to pull him even closer and deepen their soft kiss.

They ended up making out in their bed,Miles kissing and touching him everywhere and Alex tried his best not to make much noise but it was the hardest thing on ther world especially when Miles was so in love his lust-filled sighs and moans just like with those whimpers of his name...

-And Mi...-Alex whispered,suddenly remembering something and Miles stilled,looking at him while pressing some more feather light kisses on his bare shoulder.-I did tell you that I'll help Matt today...

-Did you,love?

Alex nodded,running his hads through Miles' short hair as the other climbed on the top of him.

-Yesterday...night...-he whispered and suddenly Miles froze.

-Aleeex...-he whined,burying his head on the crook of Alex's neck.-I can't believe you've told me something so important,just after we've had sex...Did I even respond?

-Um...You said something like 'Sure' and then mumbled something about how mind-blowing I was...-Alex grinned,realising his fault and then they just shared a laugh.

-You little devil...-Miles growled and bit into the soft skin of his neck playfuly,that caused Alex to let out a soft moan.-But you were really mind-blowing though...-he grinned and Alex blushed before they shared another heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall it have more parts or it's cute how it is and I shouldn't risk ruining it? xd


End file.
